swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (27 January 1756 – 5 December 1791), baptised as Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart, was a prolific and influential composer of the Classical era. Mozart showed prodigious ability from his earliest childhood. Already competent on keyboard and violin, he composed from the age of five and performed before European royalty. At 17, he was engaged as a court musician in Salzburg, but grew restless and travelled in search of a better position, always composing abundantly. While visiting Vienna in 1781, he was dismissed from his Salzburg position. He chose to stay in the capital, where he achieved fame but little financial security. During his final years in Vienna, he composed many of his best-known symphonies, concertos, and operas, and portions of the Requiem, which was largely unfinished at the time of his death. The circumstances of his early death have been much mythologized. He was survived by his wife Constanze and two sons. Tossup Questions # This composer wrote parts for three basset horns and included Gregorian chants in his Maurerische Trauermusik trow-er-MYOO-sik. One of his operas begins with three ladies killing a serpent after a prince faints. He left out the piano left hand notes in his 26th Piano Concerto, which was nicknamed "Coronation." Don Alfonso tries to show that all women are unfaithful in one of this composer's operas, Cosi fan tutte fahn TOO-tay. Name this composer of The Magic Flute who also wrote the Jupiter Symphony and "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik." # This composer used an A-flat larghetto in 3/8 time as the second movement of the later of his two piano quartets, while a piece named "Sleigh Ride" ends his Three German Dances. His cantata Davide Penitente reused music from the Kyrie and Gloria sections of his unfinished Great Mass in C minor. He omitted repeat signs from the exposition in the first movement of a symphony that he constructed by dropping the introductory march and a minuet from a serenade composed for Sigmund (*) Haffner. The finale of another of his symphonies opens with the four-note theme C-D-F-E and ends with a five-voice fugato representing the five major themes. Franz Xaver Süssmayr completed the last entry in the Köchel catalog of this man's works. For 10 points, name this composer of the Jupiter Symphony who died before he could finish his 1791 Requiem. # In a piece by this composer, a choral "Gloria patri" is preceded by a setting for solo soprano of Psalm 117. One of this composer's works ends with a double fugue in D minor on the words "cum sanctis tuis in aeterum". The Agnus Dei from one of his masses was the basis for his aria Dove sono. This composer's Vesperae solennes de confessore includes a popular (*) "Laudate Dominum". The last symphony by this composer of the Coronation Mass ends with a five-voice fugato on the themes of its finale, and was given a mythological nickname by Johann Peter Salomon. His final work was left unfinished eight bars into its Lacrimosa section. For 10 points, Franz Sussmayr completed the Reqiuem of what composer of the Jupiter Symphony?